Video data can have a variety of formats. For example, motion pictures are typically filmed at 24 progressive frames per second. Other material can be filmed at 30 progressive frames per second, or 30 interlaced frames per second.
The display devices are also associated with a specific display rate and format. For example, display devices according to the National Television Standards Committee display 30 interlaced frames per second.
The source video content for display on a display device can include video that has a variety of different display rates. For example, the video can include a motion picture with commercials.
While the motion picture is filmed at 24 progressive frames per second, the display device displays 30 interlaced frames per second. Accordingly, the display device uses what is known as 3:2 pull down. In 3:2 pulldown, 24 progressive frames are separated into 48 fields. Since every four fields represent the display time of five fields, one of the four fields is repeated. For example, where the progressive frames include frames F0, F1, F2, F3 . . . , the display order is T0, B0, T1, B1, T1, B2, T2, B3, T3, B3, . . . , where T# is the top field from frame F#, and B# is the bottom field from frame F#.
The motion picture can then be followed by a commercial that is filmed at 30 interlaced frames per second. The commercials are displayed without using 3:2 pull down. For interlaced frames, the top field and bottom field are captured at and represent different video times. Therefore, either top fields or bottom fields are to be displayed first.
When the last field for display from the motion picture movie has the same polarity as the first field from the commercial, the first field from the commercial is not aligned with the display device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.